


Opposite.

by xiaofan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, Bulimia, Crossover, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Don't Hate Me, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Sexual Orientation, Southside High School (Riverdale), There's A Tag For That, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofan/pseuds/xiaofan
Summary: We were in completely different lanes, but we collided.And that was the most wonderful accident in the world.This story is inspired by the Riverdale television series, anyway there will be various plot changes and dialogues.Celebrity names / images are simply borrowed and do not represent who they are in real life.There is no intention to offend your family or friends. No money is being made from this work of fiction nor is it intended to infringe copyright.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if there is any spelling mistake or any kind of error as I am not a native english speaker but I do my best to improve.

**(** _new news_ **)**

When Kim Jungsoo and his wife Kim Sooyoung told their three children that they were moving to a small town in the United States, it didn't go very well.

Kim Junmyeon, the oldest of them, almost started crying; but unlike him, neither Jongdae nor JongIn endured it and cried an entire ocean. Neither of them wanted to leave South Korea, damn it, all their friends were there. They didn't want to leave them.

—We can't leave here, all our friends live here!— exclaimed Jongin, completely furious.

—Children— said Jungsoo trying to sound calm—, they made cuts in the hospital, they fired me, in Riverdale they offer me a good place. They will like it, they can make new friends.

—My God, Dad— Junmyeon exclaimed, coming out of his surprise—, you know I don't make friends easily.

—I also don't like the idea of leaving— Sooyoung whispered—. But we are not in our best economic moment. We have no other choice.

—This is total madness! Why don't you get a job here? Why the hell did you choose a job in another country? - Jongdae shouted, his eyes and nose red from crying.

—Control your tone with us, Jongdae— Sooyoung scolded—. We moved to Riverdale on Friday whether we like it or not. We already have a house ready for us. So start packing.

After the talk / discussion, the three went to their respective rooms; Junmyeon did not go out for the rest of the night. There was a knock on the door several times, but he ignored it.

She brought her hands up to her face to hold back the tears. She knew she needed to calm down, but how could she control it when her whole life was changing?

After crying enough, she went to the bathroom and washed her face, and when she came out, she went directly to her closet to get her pajama pants and a tank top. After a few minutes without looking at anything, she took out her cell phone and called one of her best friends, Kyungsoo, to tell her what was going on.

—Hey, hyung, what's up?— He greeted the other end of the line.

—Hello— Junmyeon whispers.

—What is it, Myeon? You're crying?— Soo asks.

—I'm leaving Korea, Soosie— Junmyeon chokes back with tears.

—I wish I was kidding— he whispers—. I don't want to change schools, but now I have no choice. We are leaving on Friday.

—What?! Friday is very early!

—I know.

At the other end of the line, Junmyeon heard Kyungsoo sigh.

—Ahhh— he exclaimed— will you tell Baek this? God, I'm sure it will make a scandal.

—I didn't tell them anything— he admitted—. Baek canceled all the plans we had for tonight, I guess he's with Chanyeol, you know.

—Well, listen carefully: I will go tomorrow to help you pack, you will leave soon, so you will need help. Also, I swear to you by my granny's teeth that I will come to visit you every summer wherever you go.

—Thank you, you're the best.

—That's what friends are for— he said, managing to make the boy smile.

After talking to Kyung a bit more on the phone, they said goodbye and hung up.

He lay back on his bed, he was so tired with all the new information today.

 _"How am I going to make friends there?"_ He thought. _"I hardly have any at this school. I don't fit in anywhere. What I am going to do? I can't handle this. No one will like it."_

Thinking of the things that would happen from Friday, he fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up, took a quick shower, and started getting dressed. He put on his high school uniform: a white collared shirt, a sweater and black pants. With a sigh, he opened his bedroom door and went downstairs to the kitchen.

The first thing he noticed was that Jongdae was not at the table and the second thing he noticed was that there were hotcakes. Damn, they never ate that. He sat down in his usual place and, within seconds, his mother put a plate of hotcakes in front of him.

Junmyeon stared at the plate for several minutes, he would have to get used to eating this thing at breakfast. While looking at the plate as if it were food from another planet, Jongdae appeared; he had been crying and had hardly slept, the bags under his eyes betrayed him. In silence (one that is unusual for him) he sat down.

—Honey, how did you sleep?— Sooyoung asked with a smile, trying to ignore the bad look on Jongdae's face.

—Oh, great, mom, nothing like going to bed knowing that you are going to leave your whole life in just a couple of days— Dae's voice was very sarcastic towards her mother.

—Jongdae...— Jungsoo started, but his wife stopped him.

Sooyoung bit his tongue and tried to ignore what his son was saying and sat down to breakfast. The silence was deafening. Neither knew what to say. After a few minutes and without saying a word, Junmyeon got up, grabbed her backpack, and walked out the door to go to school.

When he came out, he saw that Baekhyun (another of his best friends) was leaving his house with Chanyeol taking him by the hand.

Junmyeon let out a smile towards them, which felt terribly false and forced.

He was glad they were happy together, but she couldn't deny that she was jealous of them. He also wanted to be with someone who loved her as Chanyeol loved Baekhyun and vice versa.

As she thought, she heard the front door of the house open, and in a few seconds it closed again. Jongdae and JongIn approached him, and the three of them addressed the couple.

—Who will give the good news?— JongIn asked sarcastically.

—I'll take care of it—, Jongdae whispered.

When they were close to the lovers, Baekhyun smiled broadly at them.

—Hey, guys!— He said cheerfully, letting go of his boyfriend's arm.— I'm sorry I canceled the movie, we were... busy— Baek didn't elaborate because he was still embarrassed after the night he spent with Chanyeol.

Jongdae laughed.

—Okay, Baek ... Ah, we have some news to tell both of you— He paused when he felt his voice begin to tremble. Even though Dae sometimes thought they were too cheesy, she loved them and realized that she would miss seeing them every day—. Well, this will be one of the last times we will go to school with you two.

When he was silent, both Baek and Chanyeol stopped walking; the latter being the first to speak:

—What the hell do you mean that we are not going to school together anymore?— He demanded to know— Did they change schools? Are they going on vacation or something? What's going on...? — her boyfriend tapped her shoulder, making her stop the questions.

—Listen guys— Jongin spoke—, we don't want to leave, but we have no other option, we will go to the United States on Friday— he said all the words quickly.

—United States?— Baekhyun exclaimed— Why should they go there?! Why should they get out of here in the first place?!

—Dad was offered a job in a town outside of New York—, Junmyeon explained—, and he accepted almost immediately.

Junmyeon held back the tears that wanted to start rolling from his eyes, Baek noticed and hugged his friend.

—Okay, honey— he whispered—. We can always communicate via Skype, don't you think? In addition, we will visit them every summer. It is a promise.

Chanyeol also came up and hugged him, soon, they were all five in a big hug.

After several seconds, Junmyeon insisted that they should hurry up because he didn't want to be late so they kept walking towards the school.

Junmyeon couldn't deny that a part of him was really ready to move, and he never thought he would say this, but the more he thought about it, the more he actually wanted to leave; he wanted a new start, he no longer wanted to be seen as the "perfect boy".

Maybe I could make friends in America... I could even find a cute boy there. He mentally laughed at the idea, as if any of those boys were interested in him in the least.

The following days were too slow and boring. Everyone at school said goodbye, even the people Junmyeon hadn't even seen before told him how much they were going to miss him.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo went to Kim's house every day after school to talk and help them pack up. On the last day, Baekhyun asked Junmyeon to find a nice and attractive boy in America. Junmyeon laughed at his friend's comment and hugged them all with tears in his eyes and started walking towards his house.

When they entered, the house was full of boxes. Her mother was standing there with a worried look in her eyes.

—Ready, kids?— I ask.

Junmyeon sighed, but then let out a small smile.

—Yes mom. We are ready.

The family packed the car with all its suitcases, then got in and started driving to the airport.

Jungsoo looked at them in the rearview mirror and smiled at them.

—There are times— he said— that changes can be a good thing.

Junmyeon smiled and took a deep breath, realizing that this was the beginning of something new, whether it was good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is quite obvious, but this is the first time that I have decided to publish any of my writings.
> 
> So any kind of comment is welcome.


End file.
